Dark love behind her back?
by LadySterLin
Summary: Might be spoilers at times, so if you haven't finished watching/reading it yet then stay away ;D LxLight, Light loves L but does he feel the same way? What will Misa think about this? Includes a reference to the 'Death Eraser'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy. Ill update as much as possible :)**

**First chapter kind of rushed, wrote about four for my other fanfic. Next ones will be better I promise. But, let me know what you think! **

**:)**

* * *

><p>Lights POV<p>

He sat there with his thumb in his mouth, sucking it and nibbling it. I couldn't resist imagining it were me inside of his mouth. Being sucked and gently nibbled on. The simple thought was like Ecstasy to me.

"Lightkun" he said emotionless as he removed his soaked thumb from his mouth.

"You've been staring at me for exactly three minutes and thirty fo-"

"Five seconds now. What about me intrigues you today?" He asked curiously.

I wish I could tell him. Tell him how I feel about him, and his mouth of course. I've seen the way he eats ice lollies, and now I demand Watari buy bulk packs.

"Nothing." I replied hurriedly whilst immediately swivelling round to face the computer.

Why couldn't I just tell him? Tell him how incredibly sexy I found him. Tell him how much I wanted him to handcuff me to the bed-instead of himself and tell him how long I have felt this way. Suddenly the door flung open slamming against the wall.

"Light! Light I've missed you so much did you miss me too? Why do I even ask I know you did, because you love me!"

Now I remember why I can't tell him. Her.

"Light!"

Ugh, her voice is wretched. I'd rather listen to that damn metal door slam against the wall all day long.

If only she didn't have the eyes. I could kill her so quickly and get rid of her for good and finally end my headaches. I sighed before standing up to face the blonde haired girl with the voice of a siren.

"Misa darling, I saw you two days ago. But yes. Of course I missed you.." The fake smile battling to stay on my face as I say those meaningless words ' I miss you'. Honestly, any day without her around is a blessing.

"Would you two like some privacy? Since we've been handcuffed you haven't spent any time together.."

Was he seriously offering to remove the handcuffs? NO he can't do this. Without them I am forced to spend time with this wretched woman and I have no excuse to be so.. Close to him or share a bed. I can't let this happen.

"Well L, I'd love to but if you let me go then you're just going to asume I'm Kira once again and honestly I'd prefer not to be sentenced to death just to have sex"

Misas seared with pain, probably at the thought of me dying. Sometimes I wish I was. Anything would be better than being around her.

"But Light, that means we can finally-"

"Do you want me to die Misa? Is that what you want?" I cut her off firmly. I couldn't tell L how I felt about him, I needed him to think that I was into Misa in all possible ways. Including intimately.

The blonde stormed out of the room. We watched her storm out of the building. Two birds in one stone, she finally left and maybe even for a while. I sat back in my chair and smirked to my self. The silence was bliss.

"So lightkun, tell me why t is that you do not want to spend time with your lovely girlfriend Misa, or have sex with her?"

The man turned to face me, a smile none existant but his thumb still in his mouth. This made it hard to concentrate. I was hesitsnt to reply, what could I possibly say abck tot hat? He has it figured out, he knows that I do not feel anything for Misa. Fuck.

" I'm just tired" I tried. That excuse didn't even sound realistic to me let alone good enough to convince the great L.

"Oh please, Light. You think I don't notice the way you look at me? The way you slowly roll closer to me in your 'sleep'. You forget I am the smartest man in the world"

He stood from his chair and made his way toward me, the chain dragging on the floor as he grew closer to me. The serious look on his face, it just. Well it does a lot for me.. I felt the room get warmer, I loosened my collar and pulled my shirt away from my neck as he stood infront of me and bent down to be eye level. He was so close our lips were practically touching. Iv'e dreamt of this so many times, but for some reason I dont think this will end the same way.. What a shame.

He crouched a little more than he already was. I could feel his breath on my face. I love it.

"Time for bed" "Light-kun" He said slowly and smoothly. He winked at me as he stood and began to walk towards our bedroom.

What on earth is going on? Though at this precise moment I dont really care, I might actually get laid. I leapt from my seat and basically ran after him.

"Good night Lightkun" and with that the insomniac of a man rolled over to actually go to sleep. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all thank you for the views and reviews! I've took the time to check for the mistakes, sorry for taking so long, long story short my laptop kind of exploded but I managed to do it from my phone so enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>I awoke from my sleep feeling refreshed. I looked to my side, L wasn't there? I flicked the blanket to see the chain still around my wrist. The sound of water slamming onto the floor caught my attention. Throughout the 3 months were have been chained together L has not once showered and the day he does he puts an extension on the chain whilst I'm asleep. I just can't get a break can I.<p>

What I'd give to see that man in the shower... I honestly think I would consider giving up my role as Kira. I clambered out of bed toward the bathroom. My fist hammering on the door.

"L I need the toilet"

The water stopped and the door unlocked immediately after, not even enough time to put on a towel. At least something good can come out of today. I pulled the handle down as fast as I could, basically launching myself into the steamy room.

His hear was dripping wet. The droplets falling into his face and surprisingly well toned body. His body looked even better than I had imagined so many times over. I looked down for the prize.

Swimming trunks.

He was wearing swimming trunks. Completely covering the prize of the day, not even so much as a bulge. Baggy fucking swimming trunks.

"L you wear swimming trunks whilst in the shower?" I said curiously.

"Yes, just incase of toilet emergencies such as these" his reply was quick and unfortunately justifiable, though he may not be shy-at all. He was certainly a proud man.

"Why Light-kun, was there something you were hoping you would see?" His face still showing no emotion, not even a slight sign of humour.

"W-what? No! Get out will you I need to use the toilet!" I jabbered, not exactly my best lie or even a good enough one to convince him a little. Considering I'm Kira even I would expect more from myself.

"Okay peeping Tom" this time his voice smoother, I hope this was a joke and not a long term nick name. I don't know how I would explain that one to Misa.

* * *

><p>It was now 6 am. I lay on our bed not doing any work, but laptop by my side. L stood on the other side of the room. Trying on various outfits and asking me how they looked. He was acting vey strange today, but I am definitely not complaining. Hed tried many types of very nice clothing but, this one, I took an instant liking to. Tight leather trousers with a white vest top (tight again). Accompanied with some black&amp;red high tops but for once shoes matching did not bother me. Those jeans do wonders for him. He looks so much more desirable this way.<p>

Not that he weren't before, but now he looks like a complete God. I am more than willing to share the title 'God' with him if he's wearing those jeans.

"Light-kun? Does this outfit look good or not?"

Pellets of sweat began streaming down my burning face as I tried to talk my member out of arising. Its just too hard, literally.

I reached for the laptop beside me and threw it onto my lap. I sighed with relief knowing that L wouldn't see the statue building up and I could act my normal way... Sort of.

I choked on my none existent words, I cleared my throat as I wiped my forehead.

"L. What are you doing? You always wear that baggy t shirt and trousers. Why all of a sudden a change?" I asked ignoring his question, I couldn't deny how desirable he looked in that leather.

"Ill take that as it looks good" he chuckled,

A sight I'd never thought I'd see. L pulled out a brush from his dressing table drawer and used it. All feelings of lust and desire erased and replaced with pure shock. Following the brush came a pot of gel. What the fuck is going on? Does L have a date or something? I have never seen this man put any effort into what he looks like in my life. He put the brush and gel down and turned to face me.

He looked amazing. His hair spiked and styled in a messy way which actually looked good. A complete transformation compared to his usual bird nest on top of his head.

"Do you like it, Light?" He asked with a little hunt of aggression in his voice. What did he mean by that?

"Why are you going to so much effort to look human for a change when you don't even leave the house?" "Is Misa coming over today?" I added as a joke.

"Yes actually, well done Light-kun. She will be here at 10am and she is staying for the night. To make things better, I will be taking the handcuffs off for the entire night and no matter how many people die tonight I will not suspect or even suggest that you are responsible for this. Enjoy" his words cursing me, every one he spluttered out making me shiver- not with joy, but with disgust. An entire night with Misa and not even the safety of the handcuffs to protect me from her.

I don't want to spend the night with her, or even spend any time with her. But how the fuck do I get out of this one? I can't exactly kill her, I need her eyes. I suppose I'm just going to have to endure it. The simple thought of Misa staying the night was all I needed to hear my member went soft and no longer needed the covering from the laptop. At least one good thing came out of this. I can finally get out of bed.

"Hmm, just as I expected. I'm sorry Light-kun but Misa isn't staying for the night and the handcuffs certainly shall not be removed. The entire proposal was a mere experiment"

"An experiment for what"

"Never mind" he cut me off, his words slightly bitter.

"Light aren't you going to get dressed today? You've been in bed all morning. Let me choose your outfit"

"Now, I was thinking these shorts with this tank top. I figured that you must find it HOT today, since you were sweating so much while we were outfit picking"

At least he thought it was hot instead of knowing why I were really sweating. But these shorts are certainly.. revealing. I feel like my entire junk is on display.

Note to self, keep my legs closed at all times.

"You look amazing Light-kun, as always" he commented playfully.

"You really are acting weird today L" restraining my inner thoughts of confessing my desire for him.

Today seems as if it is going to be a good day, for me at least.

* * *

><p>We sat in our usual seats in our usual room. This routine is driving me insane, same thing day in day out. For once couldn't we just work in a different room at least. I'm going to go bat shit crazy if I stay in this room for another day.<p>

"Likght-kun would you like to go out today?" Its like he can rad my mind.

"I'm assuming this is why you are dressed up today?"

"One of the reasons... The handcuffs won't be coming off I'm afraid, so I have a proposal for you"

L's proposals were not usually very good..

"We can either remain chained together with a long chord, or we can shorted it considerably and pose as a 'couple' so to speak and link hands. This way we are not suspicious in any way and-"

"Well you can at least buy me dinner first" I butted in, this of course was a joke. L's idea of dinner is cake and strawberry ice cream with other sugary substances. Vile.

Of course I'm oing to chose the shorter chord option, a 'pretend' relationship is better than none I guess and honestly, any physical contact would be a blessing.

"Ill take the chord, I'd hate for people to stare because of a long chain connecting us two"

"I figured you'd choose that option, though Light-kun, please do remember that this 'relationship' of ours is in-fact fake, if you try to kiss or touch me in public then I WILL kick you"

In public, very specific L does this mean I can touch you in the comfort of our investigation building, how interesting. I know this isn't what he means but there is nothing wrong with my mind wondering.

L's kicks HURT.

I hurried to the doors and slipped on my trainers, I never thought I'd be wearing these ever again. So long familiar room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! So my internet has also been down, hence no updates but I've managed to get some wifi from my friends house so I wrote this as quick as I could. I hope its not too much of a tragic attempt! Let me know what you think and ill try to update as soon as possible :)

* * *

><p>Lights POV<p>

We walked down the street, passing various shops. The air blowing on my face was amazing. I forgot how beautiful the outside world truly was. Thankfully I was not over heating, due to L's choice of outfit. Everything felt perfect; the fresh air, the sun and the feeling of L's hand clutching on mine.

The man watched everything as we passed it with a large grin on his face. Clearly going out was not a regular thing for him. He reminded me of a dog when it sticks it head of the window in the car. How adorable.

Many couples walked past us hurling their disgust at us with their facial expressions. If only looks could kill, my job would be a lot easier at least. Despite the looks and stares L never let go of my hand.

Honestly, I don't even know where we are going or if we have a certain destination. But wherever are going, I hope its a long journey. I never want L to let go of me. It feels to right. His soft skin caressing mine and how he's so close to me all of the time. Life was magical. I'm glad I decided not to kill him when I had the chance.

"Light-kun how about some coffee and cake?"

"Sure.."

I know L has a reason for this particular request. After being chained to him for over three months you learn that he is definitely not spontaneous. Although, coffee does sound good. All these early mornings are taking a toll on me.

I watched him as he scoffed strawberry cake and slurped his (once again) strawberry milkshake. How disgustingly sexy. Everything this man does, I just can't help but love.

"Light-kun you're staring at me again. Would you like some cake?"

"No, no thank you Ryuzaki"

He leant in to me a little and his face came towards mine. A pair of cold lips pressed against my cheek. I couldn't help but feel a hot flush run through me. With joy overtaking me I struggled to speak to the man. Before I could question his reasons for kissing my cheek he piped up.

"Just playing the part, Light-kun" he whispered slowly in my ear.

He could've put more effort in and went for the lips. I know, I'm being ungrateful but a man has needs and my needs are beyond cake and sugar.

Nether the less, I'm still going to refrain from washing that cheek for a while despite how unhygienic that is.

"You know Ryuzaki. When I first met you I thought you were a complete fool and-"

"And now you have a huge boy crush on me Light-kun, I know"

"W-what? What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I am happily with Misa and you know that!"

"No Light-kun. I know you're using her, though I do not know what for at the moment, it is very clear that you do not even like miss Amane. You just simply tolerate her to use her.."

How can he know this? All those times I've hugged her and kissed her and put up with that voice. Maybe he's making assumptions to catch me out.

"Anyway, let's not talk about Misa today. This is our first date after all" he said still calm without a single emotion on display, while dropping more cake into his mouth.

This is a date? Fuck, L sure knows how to mind-fuck me sometimes. If this is a real date then I'm wasting time. I should tell him how I feel. Tonight.

"So, Ryuzaki. What are we doing next then? How about the cinema or ice skating or-"

"Were going to the fun fair, Light-kun"

Not the most romantic place in the world, but it sure is more exciting than coffee.

* * *

><p>His hand still gripping onto mine as we stepped up onto the waltsers platform, I couldn't help but steal glances at him. I hope when I tell him tonight he feels the same way. I'm preying he does.<p>

We spun round and round continuously, our hands still firmly attached. Both of us sat in silence as we spun, listening to the younger teens screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. The fun fair isn't as exciting as an adult..

The ride stopped and we stood up and left the platform.

"Light-kun, would you like to go back home? No one is in today and Misa isn't scheduled to visit us tonight so it will be just me and you.."

Perfect, I can finally tell him how I feel!

"Yes Ryuzaki, the fun fair is quite boring considering its called a 'fun' fair" "Wait Light-kun, isn't that your darling Misa over there?"

Please tell me he is joking.

There she was, wearing a short black skirt with black fishnet tights followed by a short red top. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a pony tail, she doesn't look at 'dolled' up to be Misa, perhaps she is ill.

"No Ryuzaki, that's someone else"

The blonde turned. Fuck, I think she saw us. She screamed as she sprinted towards us. I could feel heart slow in pace and my head immediately developed an ache at the simple sight of her.

"Light baby! I missed you, what a coincidence that you're here! I wasn't going to come but I'm glad I did now! Oh my God, Ryuzaki you're out of the.. House! And you look good to, did Light give you some fasion tips?"

"Wait, why are you two holding hands? Light is there something you're not telling me!?"

He face shot, her brows lifted and steam blew from her ears. I get the feeling she's a little pissed that I won't hold her hand in public but I'm holding L's...

"It is because of the handcuffs miss Amane. Are you jealous? Am I stealing your hunk of a man"

He just called me a 'hunk'- such a vile word but an honour to come from him. But he had no emotion in his face what so ever, not an ounce of humour or even to show he wasbeing serious. Dammit L, give me a sign to say you will not reject me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Light, ill never question you again. I know you love me and you're just waiting until the case is over. I can't stay anyway because my friends are waiting for me. Ill come and see you tomorrow, I love you Light!"

Her voice as wretched as usual. I'd love to write her name in the Death Note, I'd even through in a description and cause of death for my 'beloved' a nice tragic accident would be perfect. Damn her shimigami eyes.

* * *

><p>"L, can I talk to you.." I said sheepishly. My voice crackled as it barely came out. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. I'm absolutely petrified.<p>

"Yes Light-kun, what is it?" His voice low in tone but without a sign of questioning in it. It was more like a statement than a question.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while that.. That.."

I felt my face blossom ros red with sheer embarrassment.

' I love you'. Those three words swirling around my mind rapidly, mocking me. There's no one here, I've spent the entire day with L and he even kissed my cheek. Why can't I admit my unconditional love and desire for this man?

He arose from his crouched position on his seat and made his way towards me.

He leant into my chest as his mouth covered my ear, the coolness of his breath landed on my skin sending all kinds of shivers down my spine.

"I love you too, Light-kun" he whispered in my ear as one hand grabbed my neck pulling me into him.

His cold lips once again planting onto me, but this time onto my lips also. He closed his eyes. I closed mine shortly after, allowing myself to slip into a paralysed state. I lost myself in the moment. My entire body went numb after enduring pins&needles from the rush. I finally get my moment with L, I finally know how he feels about me and he truly knows how I feel about him-sort of.


End file.
